Charles De Girl
Charles De Girl is a character in Valiant. She is a member of the French Residence: Mouse Division and a master of disguise. She and Rollo guided Valiant and the Royal Homing Piegeon Service through the battlefield to get the message. ''Valiant'' Charles and Rollo met the pigeons in the ruins of an old catacombs after hearing the explosion of a plane and the pigeons whining. Wearing a false beard, she presents herself as a member of the French Resistance and after saying her name, Valiant asks her why she calls herself "De Girl" so that she removes her false beard and reveals herself as a female. She then introduces her friend, Rollo, a sabotage expert who becomes totally mumbled when Charles utters the word "sabotage". Rollo begins to shake his matches on fire in all directions until Charles catches him and manages to calm him down. Vaillant then asks for the message that they are supposed to recover so that Charles informs him that she goes there leads them while preventing them of the hawks who prowl around the surroundings although she thinks that they will not have big problem with they are the A squadron until she learns that they are actually the D squad, leaving her skeptical about their chances of getting out. On daybreak, mice and pigeons roam a vineyard on land to avoid being caught. Bugsy then begins to quote the alphabet while rattling until Charles closes his beak for him to stop his fuss but as soon as hear releases his beak it is a burp in the ears, to her boredom. Arriving at a pipe, Charles activates a hidden button to open the gate and access the village. On the other side, the pigeons fly and Charles clings to Bugsy but she lets go when the big pigeon accidentally pee in her face. Wiping off the smell, she calls Bugsy a dirty bird before Thaddeus invites her to cling to him. During the flight, they are spotted by the hawks who immediately tries to catch them. One of them managed to bite Charles's'tail until Thaddeus's aerial maneuver sent him crashing into a street lamp. Sememant briefly their pursuer, the group arrives at the headquarters of the mouse headquarters where Jacques, an aged mouse asks for the password but Charles just opens the doors before the hawks can catch them Inside, Charles gives the message that must be to London to the Pigeons hoping they will succeed for the sake of France. Rollo then puts the song "Non, je ne regrette rien " then Charles give Vaillant several kisses on both cheeks by way of goodbye. Trivia *She is a parody of the World War II French General, . *She is voiced by Sharon Horgan. *Bugsy has a crush on her. Gallery Charles De Girl.jpg 3.1.png 4.2.png CharlesDeGirl1.jpg CharlesDeGirl2.jpg CharlesDeGirl3.jpg CharlesDeGirl4.jpg CharlesDeGirl5.jpg CharlesDeGirl7.jpg|"Dirty Bird" CharlesDeGirl6.jpg|Charles calm down Rollo. CharlesDeGirl8.jpg CharlesDeGirl9.jpg CharlesDeGirl10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Military characters Category:Mice Category:French characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Valiant Characters Category:Animated characters